The New Powerpuff Z: Beat
by HoneyCake25
Summary: Ken finds himself creating a new PPZ Powerpuff Z in Mojo's lab. Little did he know, Beat's coldness could make her turn to the evil side. Can the PPZ keep her from turning to the evil and force her to let her true feelings out? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi guys! I do not own any of the Powerpuff Z characters. I wish I did though: D Anyways R&R please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Powerpuff Z: Beat

It was a dark and cloudy night.

Ken was watching the snow dance to the shimmering dust on the ground.

"What if there was a new girl? Surely the Powerpuff Z will enjoy it…That's it! I'll make a new Powerpuff Z so they'll have a new ally!" Ken swiftly ran to the lab.

Ken was all alone.

What are the girls made of? Should this one have a different color? I wonder where Peach is, he thought.

He spied a purple headset nearby. This can't do, Bunny is already purple. "Hiya, Ken!! What are you looking for…uhh? Ken, you look a bit pale." The robot poked him. He was in total shock from the sudden noise. "Peachy? What are you doing here? Never mind. Are these headsets purple?"

"No."

"What color are they then?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"Cause they're dark plumish. OPPS!"

Ken looked around for the Chemical Z. Then brought the chemical and headset the his face.

"Let's look for Mojo's monster making machine!"

Ken ran out of the house into the snow. He went through the city and found Mojo's house. He quietly snuck in.

From the basement, you could hear Mojo's snores from the top floor. The machine, thankfully, was in the basement. He crept up to the machine when-"I will defeat da Powerpfft Vee if dits da last ding I'll do…num num num…" That was a close one, thought Ken.

He put the ingredients in plus a hair strand from his DNA and pressed Powerpuff Z. Why did Mojo have the button "Powerpuff Z?" Ken thought about it and said, "Beat's me."

The machine jiggled and jammed and dented in every possible way until the door opened.

Out stepped a girl a little younger than the original Powerpuff Z but in "dark plum." She held a microphone in her hand and had black hair and tan skin. Wait, none of the girls have tan skin. Maybe because it was my DNA and it was bright in there, Ken thought. The girl held out her hand to aid Ken. "Hi. Name's Beat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think is going to happen next? Stick around for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Well, I need two more characters. Please R&R and give me ideas for the other two characters! Include name, color, gender, weapon and personality!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Powerpuff Z: Beat

"Hi. Name's Beat."

Ken grabbed her hand and got up. He was a bit wobbly. He fell down in shock after all. "Hi! I'm Ken!"

Beat was too busy concentrating on something.

"Beat? What's wrong?"

"SHHH!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just hush…"

Ken eyes began to focus on something moving. Its movement was jagged like it just woke up. Then he noticed something else. The "something" was three people.

Beat grabbed Ken and pulled him in a dark corner. The three things said something but it was muffled since the corner had some bits of cloth in it that were ever so close to Ken's ears. Beat stepped out of the corner and sang:

SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE!

I CAN BREATHE FOR MOMENTS TIME!

I'M SO MOVIN' ON, YEAH, YEAH…

The song was so loud it knocked the three thing's out.

"You can come out now, Ken."

Ken blinked." Oh, so you did listen to me! Heh, heh…"

"Ken aren't you cold? It's snowing outside."

"Uhh, I was in such a rush to create you that I didn't notice. Sorry."

"That's okay. Next time think more about your health."

"Yeah, sure. "Ken wasn't so sure about letting the Powerpuff Z meeting Beat. It was just that Beat so cold, otherwise heartless.

"Ken, here. Grab my hand."

"Uhh, okay." Ken wasn't so sure about this either.

"AHHHH!" Ken was pulled upward, into the black night. Ken let his free hand fly out. "This is so great! It feels as if I'm flying by myself!"

Beat nodded. "I was just testing this out. I didn't know that I would actually fly. By the way, where are you supposed to be at this hour?"

"At my house… oh, it's right there. That big observatory."

Beat carefully landed on the sparkling powder snow. Ken made a motion to come to the open lab door. Beat nodded. As they felt their way through the instruments, Peachy greeted them. "Hi! I'm Peachy! You must be the new Powerpuff Z!" Ken silently motioned "shh" to Peachy. Peachy nodded. When he opened the door to the actual house, the lights flickered on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! That's Chapter 2! Doesn't Beat need more feeling? Well she'll get the once she meets the PPZ!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Okay, I'm gonna add the new characters very soon. I still need one more character though. Please R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Powerpuff Z: Beat

The lights flickered on.

The Professor stepped into the doorway.

"Ken, where have you been?"

Kaoru stepped out from behind Professor.

"Yeah, we were so worried about ya!"

Miyako stepped out from behind Kaoru.

"I looked all around the house!"

Momoko popped out of somewhere.

"You made me miss my midnight snack!!"

Ken scratched his head.

"I'm sorry, but I need to introduce you to Beat!"

Beat waved.

"I'm Beat. I'm sure that the black-haired one is Momoko, the blondie is Kaoru and the redhead is Miyako."

Everyone except Beat laughed out loud.

Beat turned red.

"I'm sorry," Beat whispered.

Momoko swiftly put her arm around Beat's shoulder.

"It's okay. We're all going to be great friends anyways-"

Miyako gave Beat a hug.

"And I'm going to choose your new clothes-"

Kaoru gave Beat a thumbs-up.

"And I'm picking your name!"

Beat smiled for the first time from her birth until now.

"Thank you everyone!"

Beat transformed into human form. She had a rockstar bun, a beauty mark on her left cheek(but if you were looking at her it would be on her right), a purple tang top with skinny jeans and Heelys like the Rowdyruff Z. Upon seeing this, the girls said:

"Your name is Dani!" Kaoru shouted.

"Your birthday is today which is…wait what's today, Momoko?" Miyako asked.

"February 25."

"Lemme try it again. Your birthday is today which is February 25!"

Momoko sighed. "Your signature color is dark plum, so let's get you some clothes! Shopping time!"

"Wait, girls, it's 4:00 in the morning. How about in two more hours? How's that?"

"'Kay!" the girls said in unison.

"She's going to be in 7th grade, but I have a feeling that she's smarter than most 7th graders. Maybe she'll be in some of your classes, so prepare her. Have a nice chat with each other!"

When Professor left the room, Ken sighed.

"I thought it was going to be much harder explaining it to him."

Ken felt relieved as he went to his bedroom.

"So Dani, do you know what crushes are?" Momoko asked.

"No, not really…"

Kaoru spoke up. "They're the most horrible things on the face of the earth."

Miyako brushed aside her blonde locks. "But that means you want to be with that person for the rest of your life."

"Enough of the love stories! Dani needs to learn the essential stuff like soccer, basketball, running, volley ball-"

"Math, reading, science-"

"Fashion, hairstyles and more!!"

Dani sweat dropped. This is going to be a long day…

Back at the lab…

"I thought I heard something," Boomer said as woke up.

"Yeah, hey! The machine is jammed! That's where I hid my baseball bat!" Brick yelled.

A boyish figure came out of the machine. Boomer looked closer.

"Hey Brick! He's a Rowdyruff!"

As the figure became more clear, it had burnt orange clothing and had bark colored hair.

It took out a bat and yelled at the three boys.

"Where's Beat? Tell me!"

Another figure came out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I think I gave Beat good feelings, but it seems that she's hiding something. Could it be that she has a team?

Stay tuned and subscribe or something!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Okay, I now have two more awesome characters for this story. I don't own any Powerpuff Z characters. Please R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Powerpuff Z: Beat

Another figure came out…

The other male had curly red hair with yellow clothing. In his hand was a lasso.

"You better speak or you'll get hurt!"

Butch was astonished. "Is that a challenge? Bring it on!"

The boy with the bat started laughing. Not too soon after the boy with the lasso twirled it in the air lunging forward at Brick. Brick dodged the attack easily.

"You think you can tie me up that easily? You've got to be kidding me!"

The boy with the bat came up from behind and hit Brick on the back. Brick was out cold.

Boomer was too scared to move.

Butch went for an attack at brunette. The boy dodged and held onto Butch's collar.

"What?! Hey! What do you think you're doing! He-"

Butch slammed against the machine.

The curly redhead was about to attack when…

"Wait! Stop! The girl is at the Powerpuff's house! I know! I saw Ken with her!" Boomer shrieked.

"Bash, should we trust him?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should Bandit."

The sun was rising ever so cheerfully. The rays of sunlight made

the snow look like hundreds of delicate crystals.

At the Powerpuff HQ…

"Good morning, Dani!" Ken exclaimed.

"Hi Ken!" Dani smiled thoughtfully.

"The Powerpuffs will pick you up, okay?"

"Fine." Dani was munching on a piece of burnt toastand looking at a magazine.

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! _

"Dani! There here!"

Dani looked up from the magazine.

"In a minute!"

She rushed into her room and dragged her backpack to the door. Ughh, so heavy, she thought.

"G'morning!"

They blinked.

Momoko elbowed Kaoru. "I guess the girlfriend chat worked, huh Kaoru? Kaoru?"

Kaoru was too busy teaching Dani to rollerblade.

"Momoko. It seems that Dani is a natural. That means Kaoru can talk to Dani about sports!" Miyako said happily.

"I guess… wait! What time is it! Oh, no! Girls! We're going to be late for school!!"

"AHHHHH!" The girls screamed in unison.

Kaoru and Dani sped on their wheels while Momoko and Miyako ran to keep up.

"Guys, wait!"

Dani slowed down and told them to run faster, then speeding up to Kaoru.

They turned a corner only to run into Boomer and two other boys.

"Boomer?!" Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako shrieked.

"Transform!" said Dani.

Dani performed an X and summersaulted in midair.

"Spinning Beat!" she shouted.

"Transform!" said the other three.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

The three girls glared at Boomer. One was confused.

"Who is this kid?"

The other boys' eyes widened.

"Beat?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The two boys frowned. They came closer the Beat.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?! Hey-"

Their lips pressed against both of her cheeks. Beat was about to use her weapons against them when…

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, right you guys are supposed to in school, right?" Beat said as she shrugged them off.

The two boys blinked. "What's school?"

The girls dropped anime-style.

"School is where you find love," Blossom said with her finger in the air.

"And learn all different kinds of material," Bubbles said kindly.

"Especially sports!" Buttercup added.

"And make music!" Beat sang.

Weird… the boys thought.

"Bubbles, these boys are made from the monster-making machine like Beat. I'll tell you the rest in private," Boomer said.

He pulled Bubbles not that far away from Beat, so his back was facing her.

Bash and Bandit were fighting. (We know because they yelling their names out when they were fighting.)

"Why are they fighting? Aren't they like twelve or something?" Blossom asked Kaoru.

"They seem pretty dumb to me," Kaoru shrugged.

"Beat, can you please tell Bash and Bandit to stop fighting? I can barely hear Boomer!" Beat nodded.

She tried to pry Bash off of Bandit when Bash let go and stumbled into Boomer's back. Since he was inches away from Bubbles face explaining to her, he fell onto Bubbles and, well you know what happened. Well, I'll tell you anyway. Boomers lips were on Bubbles lips.

Yes. They were _kissing._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that? Aww, Boomer kisses Bubbles! How cute!


End file.
